Wait You still have that thing?
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: After the sensational sisters call Ash, he is reunited talking with his old friend, Misty, but will an object from the past that Ash has kept bring them closer together? Pokeshipping intended. Very slight Wishfulshipping. Fluff. Enjoy! One-shot. Chap 2 is an authors note as I forgot to click 'complete' the first time! Sorry for any confusion! Me being a doofus!
1. Chapter 1

It was another sunny day in the Unova region. Ash, Iris and Cilan all travelled towards the Striaton city Pokemon center, ready to heal their Pokemon before going to visit Cilan's two brothers at the gym/ restaurant (and secretly hoping to get a free meal).

It was a usual day, Ash and Iris arguing about something stupid and Cilan walking awkwardly behind them, trying to think of a way to stop the fight without getting involved.

Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder as usual, and Axew had its head poking out of the girl's wild, purple hair, they both looked unsure of what to do as their trainers entered the Pokemon center, they hated getting involved, and wished their trainers wouldn't fight as often.

The two stubborn trainers were both determined to not lose this argument, and, as they weren't watching where they were going, they walked straight into Nurse Joy's counter, and fell backwards, flat on their backs.

The green haired connoisseur and the pink haired Pokemon doctor sweat dropped as the two heroes got back to their feet, one rubbing the back of his neck and the other sheepishly twirling her hair.

"Are you both okay?" Nurse Joy asked, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Fine, thanks, no thanks to someone," Iris replied, purposefully looking at the embarrassed wannabe Pokemon master.

"Hey!" Ash suddenly snapped back to the argument, "that was so your fault, Iris!"

"No way! You started it, Ash!" was the purple-headed girl's reply.

The two were about to go back into their fight, but were interrupted by Nurse Joy.

"Wait, are you Ash Ketchum?" the nurse replied.

"Ummm… Yeah. Why?" Ash replied, unsurely.

"You have a phone call waiting from Cerulean City!" was the explanation.

"Okay, thanks!" Ash said, wondering who could be calling him.

"So… Is it your girlfriend?" Iris said, mockingly.

"What! No way! I don't want a girlfriend! I don't know who it is, actually!" Ash replied.

"Well, whoever it is obviously knows Ash very well and wants to talk to him, making for a splendid and delicious reunion!" Cilan said in a connoisseur voice.

"Ugh, does everything have to involve food to you?" Iris said, bitterly, pretending not to like Cilan talking as his true connoisseur self, which she actually loved.

They reached the phone before anyone could say anything else, and Ash picked up the call.

"Like, hello. Cerulean city gym, Daisy speaking," said the familiar voice.

"Daisy! It's Ash, Misty's friend. Why did you call?" Ash said, excited but worried that something bad might have happened.

"Like, Ash! We've been waiting, like, forever for you! We rang Professor Oak and he said you were in Unova, so we called Professor Juniper, and she said she had spoken to you recently, and you were heading to Striaton, and we've been waiting for you to ring back for, like, ages!" the sensational sister explained, turning the phone to video call, and the blonde appearing on the screen.

"Daisy, like, who is it?" Violet said in the background, then the indigo haired sensational sister appearing on screen then.

"It's Misty's boyfriend!" Daisy said, pointing at Ash through the screen.

"Oh, wow! I, like, totally thought you two had broken up!" Violet squealed at Ash.

Ash flinched at the thought of being Misty's boyfriend, they had always been close friends, but never a couple, to everyone's dismay, except for Misty and Ash.

Ash knew Iris was grinning in the background, obviously thinking she was right about it being his girlfriend.

"So… Is Misty actually there, or did you want to speak to me?" Ash tried to move on from the previous conversation, his face feeling slightly red.

"Looky Violet, he, like, wants to speak to his girlfriend!" Daisy teased, her and Violet laughing at Ash's face, slowly growing redder and redder as the looked at the ground, hiding it.

"Who wants to speak to their girlfriend?" the other sensational sister appeared onto the screen, her pink her following behind her, "It isn't, like, Tracey again, is it Daisy. I know you're, like, totally into him, but the phone bills have been through the roof since Mist introduced him to you."

Ash raised his head at the sound of the Pokemon watchers name.

"Tracey and Daisy?" Ash mumbled to himself, not aware that the sensational sisters had heard. Ash had never thought of Tracey getting with Daisy. Actually, he hardly ever thought of Tracey, full stop. He made a mental note to call all his old travelling companions.

"Like, yeah! They totally like each other!" Lily teased, Daisy's face growing slightly red, but she kept her head high, not hiding it.

"I do not like Tracey like that!" Daisy said, stubbornly.

"Whatever, we all know you do, but let's let lover boy here talk to Misty!" Violet interrupted, motioning to Ash as she spoke.

Ash opened his mouth to deny the 'lover boy' thing, but the three sensational sisters had already called out to their little sister.

Ash felt his eyes widen a little as Misty came on screen. She was wearing her old outfit, yellow shirt, blue shorts, red trainers and suspenders, but she was taller, had a more grown up look to her and her green eyes were sparkling in the light, Ash did not expect to see Misty looking like that. If Brock was here he would be drooling all over the place, even though they are like brother and sister.

Misty's red hair was also loose, slightly past her shoulders, longer than the last time Ash had seen it down, it suited her perfectly in Ash's mind.

Ash was soon snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Ash? Is that really you?" Misty familiar voice came, as the youngest Waterflower noticed her old friend.

"Uh… Hey Mist," was all Ash could seem to say. What was wrong with him? It was just his best friend and old travelling companion, Misty.

"Ash! I haven't heard from you in ages! You haven't called me since after your Hoenn journey! Where have you been since then?"

Ash finally was able to speak more than two words again as his best friend and him spoke on the phone for about half an hour, about travelling and gym's and old friends and where they could be now. The sensational sisters and Iris, Cilan and Pikachu (after saying hello to his trainers old best friend) had got bored by this point, not really wanting to eavesdrop on their boring travelling conversations.

"Wait, you mean Brock doesn't want to be a breeder anymore?" Misty was genuinely confused, her old friend and big brother figure always wanted to be a breeder. He knew everything about breeding, and it was his dream!

"Nope! He wants to be a Pokemon doctor now, so he doesn't travel with me anymore, he has to study for six years! Sounds really boring!" Ash replied, remembering the day with him, Brock and Dawn, when the Tentacruel attacked the ship, and Brock decided to become a doctor after healing all the Pokemon aboard the ship. He told Misty the story.

Misty smiled when Tentacruel were brought into the story, and asked if Ash caught one.

"Mist, these Tentacruel had been angered by Team Rocket, they were on a rampage, there was no way I could have caught one!" Ash replied, outraged.

"But they're so cute! I would have tried to catch one! They're adorable and strong and…" Misty continued to talk about how much she loved Tentacruel and Ash started to drown out her voice, staring at her in a way he never would have before...

"What are you looking at, Ash?" Misty asked, noticing him staring.

"Oh, um, nothing!" Ash said, snapping back into reality. "Hey, Mist, wanna see my eight Unova gym badges?" Ash asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Oh! Sure! You always were a show off when it came to gym battles!" Misty said, shocked at the sudden change of conversation, but enthusiastic all the same.

Ash turned around and started rummaging through his bag, throwing things out.

Ash pulled something small and person-like out of the front pocket, looked at it for a second, smiled and put it in his pocket, hoping Misty hadn't noticed it.

She had.

"What was that?" Misty questioned, startling Ash so he nearly dropped the unused Pokeball he was holding.

He turned around quickly, ready to deny anything Misty said.

"W-what was w-what?" Ash stammered, acting oblivious.

Unfortunately, Misty knew him too well to know this was a lie.

And… Ash isn't a very good actor…

"The thing you just put in your pocket, don't deny it, I saw it!" Misty said, determined to not let him get away with this.

"Oh - that…" he pulled the small object out of his pocket, but hiding it in his fist so his best friend wouldn't see it and laugh at him.

"Well, open your fist and let me see what it is! You're making me extra curious hiding it from me!" Misty was starting to get frustrated with Ash by this point.

Ash slowly unfolded his clenched fist, revealing a tiny winking Misty, doing a peace sign.

Misty was speechless as she realised what Ash was holding in his hand.

"I know, I'm an idiot for keeping it this long, just don't make fun of m-"

"Wait… You still have that thing?" Misty whispered, hardly audible.

"Uh… Yeah… Do you not think that's stupid, then?" Ash asked, confused, looking at the tiny Misty lure he had kept since Misty first gave it to him all the way back in Kanto after fishing him out of a lake.

"Ash! You're the stupid one for thinking it's stupid keeping that! I love the fact that you kept it! It's…" Misty searched for the right word, "sweet." Misty finished.

Ash and Misty both looked up, staring into each other's eyes, feeling a new, exciting feeling in the pit of their stomach's.

"So, why did you keep it?" Misty managed to get out, breaking the awkward silence, not breaking eye contact.

"Because… You're my best friend, Mist. And…" Ash broke eye contact, looking back down at the lure, "I really like you…" Ash trailed off.

"I really like you too, Ash." Misty smiled, as they caught each other's eye again.

Okay, maybe this wasn't a romantic confession, but to Ash and Misty, it was the most romantic thing in the World.

Maybe they weren't in love… yet… But this could be a big step towards that. But Ash and Misty were still young, they wanted to enjoy their friendship while it was there, but one thing they knew, is they would remember this day forever...

* * *

**Was it any good? I'm sorry if it wasn't, I'm very inexperienced at this! I would love to hear your thoughts in a review, whether you like it or not, and ways to improve, I'm always open to new ideas!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin**


	2. AN

**This chapter is just an authors note!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it (and just to make it clear, it was a one shot and I forgot to click 'complete') but I am thinking of writing another story where Ash calls up all his old friends? Or maybe they meet up? Because I mentioned him saying he made a mental note to 'call them all'. And I would love it if Ash met all his friends again in the show, so I think I might start writing that fic next!**

**I'm glad I've had so many positive responses, and I hope you all read my next fic (which will hopefully be about Ash meeting his old friends) So thank you all!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin**

**P.S. I noticed I mistake that I can't be bothered to edit, when it says something about "her her" (I think it was about Lily) I meant "Her hair" or did I just imagine that mistake.**


End file.
